


Seventh Heaven

by dracoqueen22



Series: Numerology [8]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sidekicks, Superman Tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Batman acquires a sidekick and instantly regrets introducing him to Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Heaven

Bruce had only been half-joking when he'd had the passing thought about acquiring a sidekick.   
  
But the moment Dick Grayson comes into his life, Bruce's entire world shifts. Now there is this young boy with eyes carrying the same darkness as his own. Except, despite it all, Dick still remembers how to smile.   
  
He doesn't intend to bring Dick into the vigilante fold but after catching him sneak out for the third time, it becomes a matter of necessity. Dick is stubborn, perhaps even more than Bruce. He'll go after Two-Face whether Bruce trains him or not. Better that Bruce keep an eye on him.   
  
And so a Robin is born. The name and costume are Dick's ideas, with Alfred's assistance. Not that Alfred approves of Robin taking up a vigilante mantle, but he's come to the same conclusion as Bruce. Without them, Dick would get himself killed.   
  
It turns out to be a good thing. Dick inserts some much needed levity into Bruce's life, and he's fearless on the streets. He's a quick study and there's so much light surrounding him that Bruce sometimes thinks he'd be better off in Metropolis.   
  
Gotham is not a place for brightness.   
  
But beneath it is buried a familiar rage, a dark drive. The same that powers Bruce. And that kind of scares him because he doesn't want Dick to be like him. He wants Dick to be better.   
  
Dick stays. And Robin joins Batman on patrol four nights out of seven.   
  
School still comes first and poor grades means less time to don the costume. No matter how much Dick pouts.   
  
One Saturday night, a quiet night, they're patrolling the Narrows when the hair rises on the back of Batman's neck. His senses go haywire. His hackles rise. And he knows, without having to scour the horizon for a red-blue blur, that they're about to receive a visitor.   
  
Batman sighs and directs Robin to the nearest stable rooftop. Might as well make it easier on the Boy Scout. Luckily, there's not been so much as a purse-snatcher this evening.   
  
“This isn't our usual route,” Robin observes as he takes the flashier course upward.   
  
Batman feels a pang of envy. He has not nor will he ever be that agile.   
  
“We have a visitor,” Batman answers.   
  
Robin tilts his head to the side and backflips up onto the roof, neatly sidestepping a laundry line. “Visitor?”   
  
Batman climbs over the roof edge and lands a bit more solidly. He makes a brief circle of the rooftop but there's no one else around, save him and Robin. But that'll be over soon because that itchy feeling in his spine is only increasing.   
  
Superman is afoot.   
  
“Batman?”   
  
He doesn't answer Robin, instead turning toward the east. And yes. There he is. A red-blue blur in the clouds above. One whose super-vision instantly spies Batman from hundreds of yards up.   
  
Batman sighs.   
  
Robin's jaw drops. “Is that who I think it is?” He all but dances in place. “Your friends with Superman?”   
  
“We're not friends,” Batman corrects.   
  
And that's when Superman arrives, setting his primary red boots down on the rooftop, the biggest grin on his face.   
  
“Greetings!” he declares. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd swing by and oh... hello.” Superman blinks.   
  
Robin grins back, having darted in front of the Man of Steel, practically vibrating with excitement.   
  
“You're Superman!”   
  
Batman almost face-palms.   
  
Superman's grin, however, doubles in size. He puffs up his chest and plants his fists on his hips. His cape billows out behind him. “That I am, young man. And you are?”   
  
“I'm Robin!” Robin points his thumb at his chest and then jerks his head toward Batman. “We're partners.”   
  
Superman chuckles. “Then congratulations are in order, I should think. You couldn't ask for a better mentor.” His gaze skips past Robin and latches onto Batman. “Sidekick, huh?”   
  
Batman flicks a hand. “Don't even ask,” he sighs. “What do you want, Superman?” He's getting another itch. One that tells him he shouldn't be on this roof chatting with Superman when there's sure to be crime afoot.   
  
See? This is what happens when you're friendly to strays. They follow you home and then they never leave.   
  
“Nothing specifically. Just wanted to swing by. Say hello. You know how it is.” Superman shifts his weight and drops his hands from his hips. He looks, Batman would almost say, shy. Except that he knows Superman and shy is not in the man's vocabulary.   
  
“You guys are friends,” Robin declares with a bounce to his feet.   
  
“We are not,” Batman snaps in the same moment that Superman says, “Well, I'd like to be but don't think that's in the cards, kiddo.”   
  
Batman's eyes narrow. Superman gives him a blinding smile. Batman grits his teeth.   
  
“Isn't there a cruise ship that needs saving somewhere?” Batman demands because Robin is still giving Superman starry eyes and even though he'd be better off in Metropolis, the cave would be a lot colder without him.   
  
“Can you really shoot laser beams from your eyes?” Robin asks, his hands waving in the air. “Can you see through anything? Can you see through me?”   
  
Superman's eyes light up. “Yes, yes, and yes! Though it seems Batman's been careful. He lined your mask with lead.”   
  
“That's so awesome,” Robin breathes, and if such a thing were real, Batman imagines that there are fireworks dancing in his eyes.   
  
Enough is enough.   
  
He strides forward, inserting himself between Robin and Superman. “Don't corrupt my sidekick,” Batman growls in a low tone.   
  
“Hey!” Robin says, affronted.   
  
Superman scratches at his chin. “Sorry. It wasn't my intention to do so. What made you decide to get a partner?”   
  
“None of your business,” Batman retorts. He half-turns toward Robin. “Patrol. One block radius. Now.”   
  
The night's been quiet. It better stay quiet. One block is not so far that Robin should be in any danger. But Batman is also not so arrogant that if Superman hears Robin in trouble, he'll refuse Superman's help.   
  
There are some things worth more than pride.   
  
“Aww.” Robin pouts, a black boot scuffing at the rooftop. “Right now?”   
  
“Yes. Now.” He gives Robin his sternest look, learned from Alfred, and watches as the boy drags himself to the roof edge.   
  
“Fine,” Robin drawls the word and pulls his grappler from his belt. “Nice meeting you, Superman.”   
  
“Same to you, Robin.”   
  
Both adults watch Robin head off on his patrol and a part of Batman can't help a swell of pride. Not an ounce of fear in Robin.   
  
“So,” Superman says, reminding Batman that he has yet to leave and he's still lingering out of some misplaced sense of community. “A partner, huh? That's new.”   
  
Batman half-turns toward him and glares. “Are you not the one who often reminds me that we vigilantes work better as teams?”   
  
“Yes. But I meant that you should join our team. Not recruit, um, sidekicks.” Superman, at least, has the grace to duck his head in embarrassment. “Not that it's my place to tell you what to do. I'm just surprised.”   
  
Batman snorts. “Sure. Now was there was a reason you interrupted my patrol? Perhaps an alien invasion or mass crime wave that requires my assistance?”   
  
Superman shakes his head. “No. Nothing of the sort. It's been a quiet week. Which is kind of nice. The quiet. Means we might be having an impact. And isn't that the goal?” He looks at Batman and noisily clears his throat when Batman doesn't immediately jump on the bandwagon of celebration. “Anyway, no. There's no business reason I stopped by. So I'll just be going now. Didn't mean to interrupt.”   
  
He offers Batman a wave that's slightly less jaunty than Batman is used to seeing. And he's actually impressed that not once did Superman make a direct request for Batman to join the League. He's learning.   
  
He's also rising into the air with a slump to his shoulders that, well, it looks like disappointment. And Batman feels a lot like he just kicked a puppy. Which isn't fair because Superman is annoying even on the best days and Batman has every right to kick the Boy Scout out of Gotham when he wants to.   
  
Batman sighs. “Wait,” he forces out.   
  
Superman pauses mid-air. “Yes?”   
  
Batman gestures him back down. “You have ten minutes before Robin returns at which point I expect you to be gone. Until then, we can...” He cringes, trying to force his mouth to form words they don't want to.   
  
“Talk?” Superman supplies.   
  
“Talk,” Batman confirms.   
  
If Superman had a tail, it would be wagging right now. He lands and looks around him as though a chair is going to spontaneously appear on the roof top. He shrugs it off.   
  
“Talk,” Superman repeats and he sounds almost giddy. His grin stretches from ear to ear. “Sounds great!”   
  
Batman regrets his moment of weakness already.   
  


****


End file.
